Field of the Disclosure
An embodiment of the disclosure relates to a system for managing an account, e.g. an account for collecting, managing, sharing and trading digital bonus points for customer loyalty.
Further embodiments of the disclosure relate to a server, a mobile device, a method, a computer program and a non-transitory computer-readable medium for managing an account.
Description of Related Art
The “background” description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in the background section as well as aspects of the description which may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Bonus cards are increasingly used by merchants and service providers for rewarding and enhancing customer loyalty. For example, a specific customer's turnover or number of purchased products may be noted on a bonus card and may e.g. be rewarded by a corresponding number of bonus points. When a predetermined number of bonus points is reached by the customer, the bonus points may be used for achieving some sort of bonus, such as a product for free, a sales discount, a preferred customer status or the like.
Known systems for rewarding customer loyalty inhere, however, some drawbacks. For example, customers desiring to participate to multiple loyalty programs typically must carry a considerable number of bonus cards with them. Keeping track of these cards can be challenging. Further, recording of bonus points at each purchase can be time consuming and inconvenient for both, the merchant and the customer.
Thus, there is a need for a system and method for conveniently collecting and managing bonus points, enhancing the benefit for both, the customers and the merchants.
This object is solved by a system, a server, a mobile device, a method, a computer program and a non-transitory computer-readable medium according to the independent claims.